hollowseriesnovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters
Stanley Collin Saladan An old acquaintance of Trent Kalamack who moves to Cincinnati to take advantage of a power vaccuum left by Piscary's incarceration. He moves in on both Kalamack's Brimstone distribution and Kisten's protection and gambling businesses. He is a trained ley line witch with the same blood disease as Rachel. Treated by Trent Kalamack's father, they've grown distant since their youth. First appears in Every Which Way But Dead Captain Edden An ex-navy seal and presently captain of the FIB branch. He believes in justice regardless of who it is applied to and with whom he must work to acheive it, including witches like Rachel Morgan and other Inderlanders. First appears in Dead Witch Walking Rynn Matthew Cormel Master vampire of Cincinnati after the final death of Piscary, he was the master vampire who held civilization together during the Turn. He also wrote the dating primer for Shadows. He's known for his great charisma. First mentioned in Dead Witch Walking, first appearance The Outlaw Demon Wails Alice Morgan Rachel's mother and a white earth witch. Alice is a master of charms and charm modification. She is so talented that many stores buy her charms even though she doesn't have a license to sell charms or appropriate insurance. Though still a young witch by any measure, she hasn't taken to dating since her husband died. Gordian Nathaniel Pierce Pierce is a ghost that Rachel previously met before she became a runner. She used a charm to give him a body for a night and he helped her kill the vampire who had murdered him. He's well known in demon circles as a demon slayer but his spirit was entombed in an angel gravestone behind Vampiric Charms' church by the Coven of Moral & Ethical Standards (which he was a member of) after he is framed when he attempts to kill an undead pedophile vampire. When Rachel becomes Al's student, Pierce's soul is snatched while she converses with him through a ley line in blasphemed ground (he is buried in her church's graveyard). Pierce bargains with Al, becoming his familiar in exchange for Al providing him with a new human body so he can come back to life. In Black Magic Sanction, Al makes good on his promise by providing Pierce with the body of Tom Bansen when he is killed by the Banshee child Holly. In Pale Demon, Pierce is sent to watch over and babysit Rachel after an incident involving an insane soul nearly taking possesion of her during a lesson. Pierce has no hesitation or reservations about using black magic, and he will use it without regard for the smut he gathers on his soul. Pierce attempts to regain his former seat in the Coven to force them to declare Rachel a White Witch, but it backfires and she is sentenced to spend her days in the Ever After as a demon. When Rachel fights Ku'Sox and defeats him, she has her soul seperated from her body while she heals, and Al, believing she is dead, drags Pierce into the Ever After in a rage. It is uncertain whether Pierce is being tortured, sold, or has been killed by Al. First appears in Two Ghosts for Sister Rachel (a short story in Holidays are Hell), Also in White Witch, Black Curse, Black Magic Sanction, & Pale Demon Ku'Sox Ku'Sox is a demonic monster created by the Demons in an attempt to regain their ability to reproduce. Unlike the Demons bound in the Ever After Ku'Sox can walk in the daylight like Rachel can, and is tremendously powerful. The Demon's creation is flawed, and according to Newt & Al something inside him is missing, perhaps his soul. They believe this is why he kills people and devours both their bodies and their souls. First appears in Pale Demon Tom Bansen Tom was a black witch without any smut on his soul, serving a group of demon summoners. He worked undercover for this group in the I.S. until he was shunned. Tom attempted to regain his status in the witch community by tagging a Banshee & her child, however he foolishly touched the child and it killed him instantly. Al took advantage of the situation and used his body to bring new life to Gordon Pierce. Category:Characters